


Bonding, Flirting, and a Quiet Cafe

by starchitect



Series: I'll Walk With You [6]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Casual Flirting, Coffee date, Established Relationship, F/M, Just two dorks being cute, Rex loves his gf, also they're in college, he drinks his respect women juice, hope it's at least halfway decent, this took no time at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 06:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18750571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starchitect/pseuds/starchitect
Summary: “A miracle, you say?” Pyra asks, mindlessly stirring her tea. “I would have to say that it’s being able to see you.”





	Bonding, Flirting, and a Quiet Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> wow Pyrex just,,,,, REFUSES TO LEAVE ME ALONE, HUH
> 
> this is proooobably set in @tbat's Pyrex College AU even though they haven't actually gotten together in that fic yet lmaooo  
> (The fic is Professor Von Genbu, Bringer of Drama - GO READ IT IT'S VERY GOOD AND CUTE AND I LOVE IT)

“Your turn.”

Pyra stops to sip her green tea as she awaits a response from her boyfriend. The cafe is mostly empty today, being a Monday, so there’s hardly anyone to overhear their conversation.

Rex takes a moment to contemplate his next words. “Uh, let’s see… Oh! Here’s one: What’s a miracle that happens every day?”

They’ve decided to dedicate the afternoon to reaching a better understanding of each other. Each of them takes turns asking the other questions, and they provide an answer. Oh, and they ordered some drinks, too.

While Pyra formulates her answer, Rex pops another spoonful of whipped cream into his mouth. His girlfriend insisted he order something sugary, due to the fact that he was far too thin for a normal nineteen-year-old, according to her. He doesn’t really see the issue, but he won’t deny that this caramel frappuccino is nothing short of amazing.

“A miracle, you say?” Pyra asks, mindlessly stirring her tea. “I would have to say that it’s being able to see you.”

Rex nearly chokes on his whipped cream. Of everything she could have said, he sure wasn’t expecting _that_. Sure, they’ve said equally romantic things to each other before, but he didn’t think that the conversation could turn to casual flirting so quickly.

His face is still a bright red by the time he recovers from the critical hit. He doesn’t really have anything to say, though, so he just awkwardly rubs the back of his neck while looking at anything but Pyra’s eyes.

“Sorry,” Pyra says, ignoring her tea momentarily. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I just wanted to answer honestly.”

“Oh no, it’s fine,” Rex replies, rebuilding his composure. “You just caught me off guard, is all.”

Pyra looks relieved. “Oh, good.”

After that, the two of them decide to simply enjoy their drinks in silence, allowing the quiet chatter of the other customers to drown out the awkwardness. It’s a nice feeling, Rex decides, just being able to spend time with his girlfriend, even doing something as simple as sitting in a cafe booth and making small talk. It feels like he can forget about the stress that comes with school, if only for a little while, and it’s comforting to have Pyra here with him, because her presence always makes him feel at ease.

He doesn’t realize that he’s lost in thought until Pyra waves her hand in front of his eyes.

“Rex? You in there?”

He snaps back into reality. “Huh?”

“I just got a text from Nia. She’s holding a study session at her house. You said you needed help with English, right?”

“Oh, right! Yeah, we should probably make our way there, then.”

With a plan in mind, the two teens exit their booth, Pyra sliding her hand into Rex’s and intertwining their fingers as they head out to the car. It ended a little awkwardly, but overall, they had a nice coffee date and were able to learn more about each other, so it was a good day in their minds. As Pyra pulls out of the parking lot, Rex can’t help but think they should do this more often.

And maybe he could surprise Pyra with his own romantic comment, too.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed lmao I whipped it up in like, an hour


End file.
